Why Her?
by Kikwoka
Summary: *Sequel to Just a Robbery?* The Citadel have found Starfire. And they will stop at nothing to get her... Yeah Yeah, crap summery. It's better than it sounds! This is my 2nd fic, so be nice pleaaase? RobXStar BBXRae COMPLETE!
1. A Dark Date

_**A.N. **__This is my second story, enjoy! I think it might be a biiit longer than my other one, anyhow, enjoy!_

_**TTTT**_

Beastboy had to admit, he actually really liked the depressing cafe. And he'd finally found a subject that Raven opened up on, Depressing poetry.

"Ok Beastboy, your turn for a depressing poem," Raven whispered in his ear smirking.

"Ermmmm ok...." Beastboy sighed, "How about this?" he cleared his throat,

"_My heart always beats on,_

_While other hearts break,_

_And stop. Gone,_

_My heart wont break,_

_It will shatter,_

_It will crumble,_

_Like a lump of sand,"_

"How about that Rae?" Beastboy grinned boastfully,

Raven actually laughed, "Not bad, but I can do better,"

"_These tears,_

_Tears that belong to me,_

_Fall upon your lifeless face,_

_And I know your spirit is free,_

_These tears,_

_Tears that mingle with your blood,_

_Fall upon the snow,_

_Creating a crimson flood,_

_These tears,_

_That lie unshed in your eyes,_

_Say more to me,_

_Than meaningless goodbyes,_

_These tears,_

_Tears that I shed,_

_They are proof,_

_That you are dead_

_And so you lie,_

_On my knee,_

_Your blood soaking the ground,_

_Because of me."_

Beastboy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and Raven smacked him lightly.

"Ok Beastboy, time for us to go somewhere that you want to go to!"

TTTT

The alarm went off, plunging the whole tower in red.

Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were immediately on the move.

This time it wasn't 'just a robbery'. This time it was a new, and big threat.

This time it was someone from the Citadel.

_**A.N **__Yeah, yeah shut it, i know its short._


	2. The Illness

_**A.N. **__Wow, I got like, 8 e-mails from fanfic saying that loads of people are now on alert for this story! So I wont disappoint. Here goes, chapter 2!_

_**TTTT**_

Starfire was carrying robin, and Beastboy was carrying Cyborg. Raven floated next to them. They were headed to Greensworth Park. A place that was known for its mystical objects.

"Star, don't worry, we wont let you be taken by them," Robin told Starfire, who simply nodded. She swooped downwards and landed in the middle of Greenworth Park.

The Citadelian was a white, human-shaped shape-shifter. It had two completely black eyes and it had stripes on it's arms.

Starfire looked at the others, "Be sure not to touch him, his skin is covered in acid!" She warned.

"But you touched the other one!" Robin argued,

"Tameranians are immune to it!" She stated, flying foreword.

Raven picked a lamppost up and flung it at the Citadelian,

He said something in his native language.

"Star, translation?" Robin yelled over the commotion,

"He says, 'The Tameranian will be ours,'" Starfire translated while kicking the Citadelian in the stomach. The battle raged on, with Starfire continuously dragging Robin out of the Citadelian's way.

Starfire wasn't about to use her starbolts, she knew what that would cause.

The Citadelian rose up, stretching his body, Several arms grew out of his body and began to whack Starfire. It shattered the jewel on her neck collar. She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching the place where her crystal was supposed to be.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, running over to her. Starfire raised her head and stood up, ignoring the pain. She charged a starbolt.

"Don't do it Star!" Cyborg screamed as she let a starbolt loose. But it didn't hit the Citadelian, it hit the tree behind hit. The tree collapsed on top of the Citadelian, who seemed to dissolve.

TTTT

Starfire had flown as fast as she could to get home, leaving the Titans behind her. She arrived in the 'T' shaped tower quickly and got a spare crystal, placing it on her neck collar, she sighed with relief, "That was close..." She sighed to no one.

"That was close to what?" Raven asked, Starfire looked at her shocked,

"Er nothing!" She cried before floating out of the room, Raven wasn't fooled.

"Starfire... What are you hiding?" She gave Starfire a glare,

Starfire wilted under the look, "Erm..............." Starfire floated away, leaving an angry Raven in the hallway.

TTTT

Starfire laughed as Beastboy got stomped at video games. Robin was watching Starfire dreamily.

Raven floated into the room, "Starfire," Raven said, "Tell me what you're hiding!"

Starfire lowered her head

"When the Citadelians first invaded..." She whispered, "They poisoned the ground. This poison caused the Tamerainians to become ill, we discovered a way to hold back this.... curse. We use these crystals," She pointed to the crystal on her neck, "So when the Citadelian smashed it, he caused my illness to come back, luckily it wasn't too late,"

Cyborg had suddenly joined them and was also listening.

The Titans looked at Starfire, shocked, "What are the effects of this illness, Star?" Robin asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Starfire said nothing and walked out the room, "Star! Wait!" Robin cried, running after her.

_**TTTT**_

_**Author's Note: **__Ooooooh, freaky! One thing, I have been told that Raven was out of character in the last chap, and I agree completely. The reason being is the fact that I find it hard to imagine BB and Rae actually going out, not just kissing or sumthin. So I'm sorry, I personally thought that it was the thing they'd do! But I do agree with you completely._


	3. I hate the rain,

_**A.N. **__Ok, I maaaaay be able to submit one more chapter before I go on holiday, but dont rush me, ok? Sorry guys who read my story, but there wont be another chapter in about 3 weeks =(_

_**TTTT**_

Starfire sat on her bed, looking at the ceiling, her hands unconsciously rubbing the crystals on her wrists.

_It has been a while... _She thought, unhappily, _Since I last thought about this 'illness'. Since I felt like I an alien,_

Robin knocked on her door but she ignored it, floating to the window. She knew that he'd just put in the override code.

She put a hand on the window, it was raining, and the window was cold.

Robin burst in.

"Greetings, friend Robin," Starfire whispered from the window, not turning round.

Robin took a step inside her room. He realized he hadn't been in it since she'd first moved in. He thought she would have put some decoration in it or something. But there was just her pink bed, her pink draws and her blue mumbo clock.

Starfire didn't move from the window.

Robin came up behind her and put his arms round her shoulders.

"Hello Starfire," He whispered huskily in her ear. Starfire couldn't help but smile.

She leant into his embrace, ignoring the pain of her memories, it was something she had learnt to do.

He kissed her cheek, but still she didn't move from the window.

"Are you angry at me Star?" He asked, there was hurt in his voice,

"No Robin, I am not angry. I am just sad," She replied quietly.

Robin tightened his arms around her, and she took her hand from the window to caress his face. She continued to look out of the window, into the dark sea.

"What's wrong Star," Robin asked calmly,

"Even though I have lived on this planet for a long time. I am still an alien here. I am different and I am always confused..." She trailed off and leant into Robin's arms some more.

Robin nodded, "I wont lie, I haven't ever really felt like that. But I still know that you belong here,"

Starfire didn't say anything, but she turned from the window and buried her face into Robin's shoulder.

"I hate the rain," She muttered into his shoulder, "It dampens everything. And it reminds me how different Tameran is,"

"Oh Star..." Robin murmured, placing a hand on her head, and stroking her hair,

Starfire moaned in pleasure, "But I feel like I belong when I am in your arms... Robin..." She found herself muttering. She jerked her head up, her face turning read. Robin looked at her with soft eyes.

"Then lets make you belong, Koriand'r," He said, pushing her head back into his shoulder.

"I thank you, Richard," She murmured happily, letting his scent soak through her.

TTTT

Robin felt Starfire's body go limp, and he looked at her in alarm. But she was only sleeping. Smiling, her carried her and placed her on her bed. He briefly considered getting in with her and hugging her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Sleep well, angel," He breathed as he walked out of her room.

He walked down the corridor in a daze.

He was in such a bad daze that he walked right into Cyborg.

"Dude, seriously, you need to stop doing that," He taunted as Robin's face went bright red,

"Erm.. sorry Cyrborg," He muttered before walking away hurriedly.

Cyborg chuckled.

TTTT

Beasboy kissed Raven on the cheek. She would only allow him to do that in private. And it was only ever on the cheek. Nowhere else.

But Beastboy didn't mind, he was used to it now, and he knew that Raven was only just getting used to the emotions that came with a crush.

"Beastboy..." She murmured, closing her eyes, "Sorry that we have to go so slowly..."

Beastboy placed a finger on her lips, "Don't worry, I'm kinda used to it Rae,"

Raven nodded, leaning into his shoulder.

TTTT

Koriand'r was running. Running from the Citadel and from her brother. Her brother that was overcome with the 'illness'

She turned round to see Ryand'r stopped, green tendrils that looked like veins slowly climbing up his arms and neck. His crystals were removed and he was falling prey to it,

"Ryand'r" Koriand'r cried, tears dripping onto the floor, "Ryand'r, I need you!"

Ryand'r stopped, his body shaking. He jerkily raised a hand, tears falling down his face as well,

"Koriand'r....r-run!" He struggled before forming a white starbolt in his hand,

Koriand'r screamed as white obscured her vision.

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Oooooh! That is also freaky! Oh and by the way, on my summery for the story, I have written POSSIBLE Character Death. Not probable character death, just thought ya might wanna know ^_^ oh and you might get an new chapter 2moz, but if not, you wont get one for at least 3 weeks cos I am just so happening to go on holiday! Wales, Corsica and then somewhere else... i think..._


	4. The Lie

_**A.N . **__Ok, so I'm gonna write you guys another chapter to keep you you busy!_

_**TTTT**_

Starfire woke up with a start. Yes she had lied.

Her brother had not died.

Her brother had been overcome with the illness.

TTTT

Robin sat on the roof, his legs crossed. He rocked back and leant on his arms. He looked at the sunrise. He heard a gasp,

"Oh! It is glorious," Starfire cried. Robin turned round and looked at the redheaded alien, smiling. "It is, isn't," he sighed, "Why are you up so early Star?"

Starfire came and sat next to him, sighing sadly, "I had a dream of badness,"

"It's called a nightmare Star," He corrected, "What was it about,"

Starfire looked away, "It was about my brother,"

Robin patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Suddenly a blue ship appeared behind them.

They didn't hear it.

Until it was too late.

"STARFIRE!!!!"

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__ Yeah, yeah, it's extremely short, but i dont wanna add aything else. You may get another chapter tomorrow._


	5. Blood

_**A.N . **__Well, I said I wud, so I am (jeez I'm a softie)_

_**TTTT**_

Blood.

It dripped onto the ground.

It dripped down his arm.

It dripped over his mask.

The blood was taunting him.

It was reminding him of his mistake.

_Starfire..._

TTTT

You'd have to be dead not to hear that scream.

Cyborg ran up the stairs, but always there seemed to be more.

Raven floated behind him, and a green cheetah ran in front of him.

Raven opened the door that lead onto the roof. and all three of them cried out at what they saw.

Robin was alone on the roof. He knelt in his own blood, and his hand was smothering a huge gape in his arm. Raven floated over immediately.

"Robin!" She shouted in his ear before healing his gaping wounds and stopping the blood flow.

Beastboy morphed into a horse and Raven put Robin on his back. Beastbor galloped down the stairs, Raven and Cyborg ran after him.

TTTT

Starfire groaned, blood was plastered to her forehead and she couldn't think straight.

"Robin..." She moaned, opening her eyes very slightly. She looked at herself, making sure she wasn't badly hurt.

Her eyes widened.

Her crystals were gone.

TTTT

Robin grunted and opened his eyes, he saw three very concerned Titans.

Only three.

He sat up with alarm, and then regretted it.

He felt Cyborg's hand on his shoulder,

"Hey man, take it easy," He said softly.

"Dude, what happened?" Beastboy couldn't help but ask,

"The Citadel," Robin replied, his eyes narrowing, his fist clenching, "They took Star. We need to get her back,"

The other TItans nodded, and got started while Robin continued to rest.

TTTT

"Cyborg? Is the T-Ship ready to launch?" Robin asked into the communicator.

He heard Cyborg's positive answer and ran down to the launching bay.

They said their launch sequence before taking off into deep space.

"Alright, just follow the communicator's signal," Robin ordered Cyborg, "Raven, Beastboy provide defense. And I'll pilot,"

The other Titans nodded,

_Hold on Starfire... I'm coming to get you!"_

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Yes.. it's short, ah well. I was planning this last night. It actually got kind of annoying..._


	6. The Torture Begins

_**A.N. **__Ok, you made me guilty, so I'm giving you yet another chapter, I'm such a pushover..._

_**TTTT**_

The T-ship stealthily floated beside the giant white ship. Starfire's communicator was inside.

Robin made the ship fly underneath the Citadelian ship. They docked on the bottom, using Raven's powers to get into the ship,

"We're coming Starfire,"

TTTT

Starfire's body convulsed in pain, she closed her eyes.

The room was too bright.

But closing her eyes was too dark.

She hated being attached to a wall like this. It was like the 'Messiah's' Death death that she had heard about, his name was Jesus she recalled.

A Citadelian padded into the room. This one had taken the shape of a feline-like animal.

Its black eyes stared Starfire down. It licked its lips nauseatingly.

"It seems like the Earthlings have come to take you back," The Citadelin hissed, turning into a human-shaped creature.

Hope ignited in Starfire,

"But they're going to die, now we know they're here," It continued.

The hope turned to dread.

"Please," She pleaded weakly, "Please, let them escape, I will do anything you want!"

"You're already going to do what we want," It sneered, stepping closer and rubbing a hand on her breast.

She shot him with her eyebeams.

It frowned, "We'll have to do something about those nasty eyes of yours, just until the illness takes over,"

He took out a metal head brace and a deadly looking bug.

He stepped even closer, smiling cruelly.

He cupped his hand under her chin and pulled to make her open her mouth. She clenched her jaw but he stabbed a hidden knife in her side and she cried out with pain. He kept her chin open and inserted the bug.

She tried to scream but couldn't because the Citadelian was keeping her mouth shut.

The creature inside stung her.

And her body flopped and she couldn't move.

The Citadelian placed the head-brace on her. It had a bar that went under her chin to stop her from opening her mouth and a metal blindfold that went over her eyes.

She was blind.

Fear was all she felt as the bug stung her senseless.

TTTT

Raven shivered, the people in the cells around them were all suffering. She didn't want to think what Starfire was enduring.

Robin heard a voice behind them and pushed the Titans into a random door.

Inside was a Tameranian, he had all the crystals in place. His head was slumped and he was bound to a wall.

Cyborg walked up to the poor prisoner and got him down from the wall.

The Tameranian grunted and opened his weary eyes. He had hair just like Blackfire's, But his eyes were like Starfire's

He said something in Tameranian, and then when he got confused looks, her tried a multitude of different languages. All unsuccessful,

The man reached up and pulled Cyborg's lips to his.

"Thank you, friends, for saving me," He croaked to a room of startled Titans.

Robin dipped his head respectfully, "No problem, I'm Robin this is Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven. I wish I could introduce Starfire to you," He whispered pointing to his team in turn,

The Tameranian's eyes widened. He gripped Robin tightly by the shoulders,

"Do you know where Koriand'r is?" He asked urgently,

Robin nodded glumly, "She is on this ship," he sighed. The Tameranian let go, loss in his eyes.

"Kori... Oh my Kori..." He whispered, his eyes welling up with tears.

"How do you know... Koriand'r," Raven asked,

The Tameranian turned to her sadly, "Kori is my sister,"

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Now THAT is what I call a Cliffhanger =P I don't think I will be able to submit any more chapters... sorry. _

_You know what? I REALLY enjoy writing this story. Oh and btw, there will be a LOT of lemon in the next chapter or so, just so you are warned..._


	7. The Illness' Grip

_**A.N. **__Ok, still guilty... And this is VERY VERY VERY explicit and lemony_

_**TTTT**_

The cuffs that bound Starfire to the wall were released. Her body fell to the floor with a thump. The metal blindfold was removed and she found that she was facing the ground.

She tried to move her muscles but couldn't. Her body was flipped over.

A Citadelian that had a human shape and tentacles sprouting out his back approached her, leering, two tentacles came foreword and wrapped themselves around her legs, pulling them apart.

The Citadelian knelt over her, "Told you that you would do what we want," He growled before inserting himself into her.

The pain was unimaginable.

She couldn't move, her powers wouldn't work. He came out, letting her have a second of relief before the agony started once more.

Two tentacles wrapped round her back and pulled her towards him.

Other tentacles ripped off her clothes.

He put his hands round her head and kissed her viciously, biting her lips.

He came out once more before inserting himself again. Starfire was unable to move, unable to scream. Tears raced from her eyes.

The Citadelian backed off, and he lifted her up, pushing her against a wall.

"There is a point to the tentacles," He snarled playfully,

A tentacle was pushed against her bleeding lips. It forced its way into her mouth and a liquid ran into her.

Pain ran through her. Her wounds from the illness itched.

The Citadelian lifted up her arm and showed it to her.

Green tendrils were growing up her arms, they looked like veins.

"This liquid heightens the power of your illness," The Citadelian muttered in her ear. He took off the head-brace and the bug crawled out.

He came out and left her there, naked.

She sat against the wall, her head sagging. And she threw up.

Two other Citadelians came in and replaced the head-brace and put a new bug in her mouth. Then she was blind again.

She was blind and cold.

TTTT

The Titans stared at the Tameranian.

"You... You're Ryand'r?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I'm guessing Kori told you that I was dead... I wasn't, I was overcome by our illness," Ryand'r explained.

The Titans were still confused, Ryand'r shook his head, "You don't want to know what it does to you. Trust me, it isn't pleasant. Oh and by the way, I'm not overcome by it anymore,"

The Titans sighed with relief before they all walked out of the cell.

The corridor was white and had black lines running along the floor, obviously to guide the Citadelians round the ship.

Ryand'r read some signs on the floor before pointing to a corridor that split off from the one they were in.

"She will be this way," He told them, before leading them down the corridor.

"Should we trust him?" Cyborg asked in Robin's ear,

"I don't know, but I know that this is our best lead," Robin replied

Ryand'r stopped in front of a cell door.

"The sign reads 'Koriand'r' so I think this is it," He said gravely,

The door was locked so Robin kicked it open and ran inside. Hearing no sound from him, the other Titans and Ryand'r went in after him.

Their eyes widened...

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Ok, I'm going to bed now so sorry, but that is all you've got 'till I get home. I am so sorry how sick (disgusting sick) this turned out. But I tried to make it so that the rape had a slight purpose... (Ugh I feel so dirty for writing this, but it kinda had 2 be done)_

_Soz Guys,_

_Kikwoka XXX_


	8. Five worried Faces

_**A.N. **__Hello! I'm updating cos so many people have added my story 2 their favorites! I'm going to Corsica tomorrow so this may have to be a quick chapter. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**TTTT**_

Starfire lay naked, leaning on the wall of her cell. She had a head brace on and her beautiful eyes were covered by a metal bar.

Robin ran over to her, calling her name. The other Titans quickly followed suit. But Ryand'r stayed by the door, biting his lip.

Ryand'r had noticed the green veins covering his sister's body. He walked slowly towards her.

"Star? Starfire? Wake up! Tell me you're alive!" Robin was crying, shaking her shoulders. Ryand'r grabbed hold of the bars covering her head and ripped them off. Her mouth sagged and the bug crawled out. Ryand'r stepped on it before it could sting anyone else.

"Tioras," He muttered, "They have a paralyzing effect on their victim. She's not moving because she can't,"

"But... she's not breathing!" Robin said urgently, surely his angel wasn't going to die?

"Tameranians don't need to breathe, we survive on green energy," Ryand'r stated, not taking his eyes of his sister's face.

Starfire closed her mouth and opened her eyes.

"Ro...bin..." She gasped, then she closed her eyes again, pain sweeping over her body. Her neck and hands had a fiery feeling to them. A tear slipped out of her eye, she knew what that meant.

She opened her eyes again, and stared into five very worried faces... wait... five?

Her eyes rested on Ryand'r and she gasped. He eyes glowed green, and she floated upwards and forced the Titans behind her, Ryand'r sighed, he'd known her reaction would be like this.

"Oom manko si'l Earth noria Kori thol," Ryand'r said, his eyes shone white.

The corners of Starfire's mouth twitched.

'Es'bolt makko niod'r, Ry," She said with a sly smile.

The Titans looked at Cyborg for help,

"Well, I think Ryand'r just said, 'Seems there are wonderful things of Earth, Kori,'" Cyborg translated, "And Star said, 'Only for those who have friends there, Ry,'"

The Titans nodded and turned to the pair who were speaking to each other rapidly in Tameranian. Ryand'r said something that sounded like scolding and Starfire nodded glumly,

"Friends," She whispered sadly, "I must ask you to leave..."

TTTT

The Titans stared at her, shocked,

"Why, Star?" Robin choked

Starfire looked down guiltily,

Beasboy was angry, "Starfire! We just flew through deep space to get you back! And as soon as we find you, you ask us to leave?! That's just not going to happen! What? You think we're going to sit here and leave you?! THAT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Beasboy was breathing heavily with rage. Starfire sighed and turned away, crossing her arms.

"I... cannot be Starfire for you any more...." She turned her sad face towards them, tears were streaking down her cheeks,

"The illness has taken hold. I will not be able to stay with you for long,"

Suddenly she cried out in pain and clutched her chest. Her body shuddered, acid tears hit the floor, dissolving holes in the floor.

"Starfire!" The Titans cried out with alarm. Starfire's hands were covered in green, her neck was also green and green veins spread over her body. Jerkily, she raised an arm and charged a starbolt, aiming it at Raven.

She gritted her teeth, fighting against the illness, "What.... I...do...n..now...i-is...not...me...ugh...R-RUN!" She screamed before letting her starbolt loose.

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Ooooo! that is also spooky, oh, I am sooooooo evil ^_^. I always end on a cliffie! I wont be back for about 5 days, so sorry!_

_Sorry again,_

_Kikwoka._


	9. A Corpse

_**A.N. **__Yawn..._

_**TTTT**_

Raven dodged the starbolt, looking at the hole in the wall with shock.

Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Ryand'r stepped away from Starfire in shock. Rpbin stepped foreword, reaching for her.

Starfire twitched. Jerkily, she stepped foreword.

All Robin saw was a flash of furious green and then he was tumbling across the floor.

Cyborg caught him before he hit the wall.

Starfire gritted her teeth, "You....must go!" She cried before collapsing onto the floor.

"Starfire!" Beastboy yelled, running over to her.

Starfire got up and raised both hands and shot a volley of starbolts at the titans and her brother. Green, acidic tears ran down her face.

Robin looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ryand'r ran over to Starfire and hugged his arms around her, restraining her.

The green veins were traveling up her face. The green haze had reached her chin.

She heaved in a wheezing breath.

"R-Robin..." She whimpered, the tears burning holes in Ryand'r's gloves.

Robin reached one gloved hand out and stroked her cheek.

Something twitched in her lips, a ghost of a smile. Then she was screaming in pain again.

She shot him with her eye beams. Her furious green eyes searching. Searching for something that would end the pain.

"I...Cannot...control..." Were Starfire's words as she picked Robin up and threw him at a wall.

Ryand'r tried to restrain her again but she threw him off. Raven wrapped metal round her body but her starbolts melted them.

Ryand'r and Beastboy worked together to try to restrain her again. But to no avail.

Starfire was too strong.

TTTT

Starfire stood in the middle of the cell and unleashed a neon green shockwave.

It spread outwards, destroying everything in its path, only Raven's quick thinking stopped the Titans from perishing right there and then.

All that was left of the ship was a blackened shell. All the prisoners had been freed and most of the Citadelians had been killed in the explosion. But to Robin that didn't matter.

"Is it over?" He heard Beastboy ask. The other TItans rose out of the rubble.

Robin got up, only to hear a strangled cry from Starfire. A cry that wrenched out his heart and crushed it.

The green was entering through Starfire's mouth. It spread to her eyes and entered there too.

Starfire collapsed to the floor, twitching.

TTTT

Robin ran over to Starfire's green body. When he touched her, the green gloop came off onto his glove. He stared at it in disbelief.

Ryand'r was at Starfire's side in an instant, working on her body, fixing her.

Robin felt Cyborg at his side. A green bug crawled onto his shoulder, and a blue dressed girl sat beside him.

Robin wasn't surprised to find tears running down his cheek.

Because he knew.

He knew that Ryand'r was working on a corpse.

He knew that she was dead.

So why was there still an annoying light of hope in his chest?

Why did he still grip her hand in feverish hope?

Why did Ryand'r still work on a corpse?

A sob escaped from his chest.

"Star? Oh god! You have to wake up!" He found himself shouting.

Why?

He squeezed her hand, while sobs racked through him.

Why-?

Three new crystals shone in the sickly white light of the ship.

Why Her?

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__I'll tell u now that I'm not finished, that there's one or two more chapters_


	10. A sister, a lover, a friend

_**TTTT**_

_T_TTT

Raven looked at Starfire. Her eyes wide, her powers probing, trying to find whether anything was left in Starfire.

Ryand'r had cleaned her body, Raven was glad about that, gently, she stroked Starfire's head.

Starfire had been their light, she had guided the way with her smile.

Starfire had been Raven's opposite, and yet, also her balance.

Raven closed her eyes, finding herself staring at the embodiments of her emotions. All of them stood in a line, their heads bowed. Happy was there too, as solemn as all the others.

As Raven looked down the line, she saw an emotion she hadn't seen since her mother had died.

Grief.

Grief stood there, in the middle of the line. Tears were dripping down this Raven's cheeks.

Silently, Grief held a hand out to the real Raven.

There was no hesitation.

Raven took Grief into her heart.

And soon she was sobbing along with the other Titans. She had shooed Grief away last time the emotion had appeared in the dark depths of her mind. But not this time.

This time Grief sat in the middle of her heart.

T_T_TT

Cyborg's human eye shed a continuous flood of tears, while his mechanical eye stayed dry.

His mechanical eye looked at Starfire's body, checking for damage.

Cyborg stared at his metal hands, hating their cold uselessness.

All his implants, everything he had had been useless in the end. He had been unable to do anything to help his 'sister'.

She had said that she liked him just the way he was, that he didn't need to look human. She had comforted him when he was down. She had told him about Val Yor's discrimination first. She was like his sister and she had a heart of pure gold.

She hadn't deserved the horrible life that she'd had.

And she most certainly didn't deserve death.

Cyborg closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the floor.

He didn't care anymore.

He might as well be dead.

His little sister was gone.

TT_T_T

Beastboy had tears running down his face also.

Starfire had made an effort to laugh at his jokes and eaten his tofu.

Beastboy morphed into the cat form that Starfire loved and snuggled against her limp hand.

The little green kitten mewed softly, little cat tears falling out of his eyes.

The kitten let out a yowl of pure sorrow, and it seemed to Beastboy that space was crying as well.

Beastboy looked at the vast void that was space. It was everything that Starfire was not.

It was plain wrong that she should have to die in space and not on Tameran or Earth.

Her homes.

Space was cold, yet Starfire was warm. She was warm, even now in death.

Space was empty, a void. But Starfire was full of warm goodness.

Beatboy mewed once more, and shifted into a wolf, cuddling closer to her.

TTT_T_

Robin was by far in the worst shape.

His mask was waterlogged with tears.

Starfire's head lay on his lap. He didn't mind Raven patting Starfire gently on the head. Nor did he mind Beastboy snuggling up to her.

Why? He thought Why did you have to die?

He opened his eyes and stared at Starfire's closed lids. He caressed her face, starting at her forehead and moving down, his trembling fingers momentarily pausing on her lips.

He had no more time left.

There was no way he could ever tell Starfire how much he loved her anymore.

There was no way he could ever tell her that the only reason why he got out of bed each morning was to see her.

A soft kiss on the lips.

The beautiful eyes of emerald.

That breathtaking smile and those warm cheeks.

_They were gone_

Like a breath on the wind, Starfire's many emotions were frozen in time.

She was unable to smile and she was unable to say goodbye to those she loved.

Robin knew that Starfire's spirit would be battling to get back to her body for the rest of eternity.

That broke his heart.

"Star..." He whispered,

The other Titans gathered round their broken leader.

Raven patting him on the shoulder.

Cyborg had his arm round Robin's shoulder.

Beastboy in wolf form put his head on Robin's knee, next to Starfire's body.

Robin sighed, glad his friends were there. A sudden wave of exhaustion made his eyes slowly close.

But no!

His angel was being lifted away from him!

A growl came out of his throat as Starfire was lifted out of his grasp.

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Awww, sad chapter. I decided it was time I gave each character a healthy portion of air time =D_

_And RaiRai13? CUDDOS TO YOUR REVEIW!!!!_

_Sorry about never replying 2 your reveiws guys, but seeing as I have been away, give me some slack - ive been devoting my home time to writing chapters._

_This chapter was in my mind all the way back (Yes, I'm depressing =S) I like Raven's little section the best, I think it sorta suits her character._

_Also, check the summary for this story, it's changed, something's gone missing ;)._


	11. Death

_**A.N. **__Hmmmmmm.... I'm not really inspired for this chapter buuuut.... I'll try ok?_

_**TTTT**_

Robin snarled and got to his feet. Ryand'r was lifting Starfire into the air and carrying her bridal style.

Ryand'r stopped the flying fist that sped towards his head.

"Stop," He said, the words ceasing Robin's rage, "You four truly love her, don't you?"

His eyes were sad as they nodded.

Ryand'r sighed, "Then I will save her for you,"

"How!?" Raven asked darkly, "She's dead, even I cannot heal her now,"

Ryand'r said nothing but put Starfire on the metal ground. He knelt by her body and placed his hand on her neck-crystal.

He began to hum.

It was a mournful tone, that echoed the Titan's feelings. They found themselves humming along with it. It was like their souls were aching to sing this song.

Ryand'r added words to the song, all in Tameranian. His hand glowed white.

White tendrils grew from Starfire's body and reached towards the ceiling, it was like a forest of white reeds.

Ryandr's song began to change, hope added into the melody.

The song abruptly stopped. Ryand'r's face shone with tears. His crystals shattered and his eyes glowed white for a minute, before he collapsed.

TTTT

Starfire was lost in a white fog. She was curled on a foggy surface, the tears kept falling.

Falling.

Ghosts haunted her, ghosts of Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin.

They blamed her.

Blamed her for leaving.

Her body was disintegrating, falling into the fog.

And the more despair she felt, the faster she dissolved.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up in shock.

Ryand'r was standing right next to her curled body,

"Hello sister," He whispered, smiling,

A ghostly smile shone on her face, "Greetings brother,"

"You don't belong in a depressing place like this," He held out a hand.

She frowned, "Neither do you, brother,"

"I know,"

"Then why are you here?"

"You have more in life than I do,"

She stared at him,

"I sang it. The song of awakening,"

She gasped, and slapped him on the face, "WHY? Komand'r needs you back Ry!"

"I know,"

TTTT

Robin crawled over to Starfire, and locked his hand over hers.

The other Titans soon gathered round, stroking her hair, patting her arm.

Then Starfire stirred. A tear fell down her face.

"Ry....Ry no," She whimpered, opening her eyes

Robin hugged her, hard.

"I thought you were gone," He whispered,

"I was," she replied simply,

Raven gasped, "Ryand'r has... died!" She cried,

Starfire closed her eyes in grief, "The song of Awakening," she breathed, her heart breaking again.

The others looked at her confused.

"The song of Awakening transfers the life energy of one to another," She explained, her eyes closed.

She struggled into a crawl, crawling to her long lost brother.

She stroked his brow, crying.

After a while, she turned to the Titans, her Starfire smile back on her crying face.

Then she fainted, right into the arms of Robin.

The tearful TItans sighed and picked up Ryand'r's body and headed back to the T-Ship.

TTTT

Five figures decorate the hill-top.

Five figures in black stand before the grave.

Five figures stand there, crying.

_R.I.P. Ryand'r_

_He lived with hopes that outshines the sun, and died for his sisters, so they could continue to glow for him._

_To you, whom we loved, you were our brother, our protector, our martyr_

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__Hmmmmmm, the first bit of this just isn't cool =S. I'm not sure whether there is another chapter for this or not. Probably not._

_Good night, fellow Fanfictionists ^+^_


	12. Holding On

_**A.N. **__Ok, I was asked for another chapter. So I'll write just this one more._

_**TTTT**_

Starfire tugged at the many bandages that covered her body. She was sick of this, sick of being unable to help her friends. They forbade her to go out in that condition. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A hand appeared on her shoulder. She knew from the grip that it was Cyborg. She gripped the hand in her own.

"Greetings Cyborg," She smiled, looking up at him.

"Hi Star, I was wondering if you wanted to lift weights with me? I could use the practice," He asked

She smiled and floated up from the U-shaped sofa and floated with Cyborg out the door.

TTTT

She was the same at day, but at night, she dissolved into despair.

Starfire cried, the sobs racking her delicate frame.

She went to her cupboard, searching.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't notice Robin walk in.

He sat on her bed silently, waiting.

The tears were still falling onto her clothes in the drawer when she found it. It was a holodisc, Robin remembered her telling him about it before. It was a cube that was made out of a transparent material, apparently, it was supposed to show the holder things, images, movies, she hadn't told him anything else about them.

"Hello Robin," She sighed, "Would you like to watch this holodisc with me?"

"You know I do,"

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, snuggling into Robin's shoulder. She cupped the cube in one palm while she touched it with her crystal on the other hand.

"These are like your photos, they tell stories about the past," She explained as the cube's four glass-like walls unfolded then they melted. Until Starfire had a small puddle of liquid on her hand. She dipped a finger in it and swirled it around.

The liquid's surface went multicouloured like an oil-spill's surface when in the sun. Starfire motioned for Robin to do the same. The liquid was cold and he couldn't help shivering. Starfire smiled at that. Then Robin saw blackness emerging before his eyes. He looked at Starfire in shock.

Her eyes were getting black at the edges. He managed to grab her hand before everything went black.

TTTT

Koriand'r walked up the steps to her room, despair etched on her young face. She looked up and saw her older brother smiling at her,

"It's good that you're home, Kori," Ryand'r laughed as the girl ran into him, hugging him.

He stroked her hair, as she whimpered.

"Kom is angry at me and father is angry too," She whimpered, "And he says that we have to go to the Citadel again. Together,"

Ryand'r tightened his grip on the teenager in his arms, "Father is mad, you know that Kori. Kom will come round and forgive you soon too,"

"But what have I done?"

"In her eyes, you have stolen her glory,"

"Then I'll give it back!"

Ryand'r just laughed, "Don't worry Kori," He whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you, always,"

TTTT

Robin opened his eyes and found that his hand was still in Starfire's. He squeezed it gently.

She opened her eyes but didn't smile. She squeezed the hand slightly.

Robin cupped his free hand under her chin and turned her head to face his. His lips captured her and they shared a kiss of timeless passion.

"Robin..." She whispered when they had parted, "Please... Never sacrifice yourself for me or anyone,"

Robin opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger on his lips, shaking her head, "Please, there is no joy that can be brought about by death. You and the other Titans are my last joy, Ry is gone, and so is the bond that Kom... Blackfire and I shared. I am grateful for Ry's sacrifice, he brought me back to you,"

Robin nodded, "I will never sacrifice myself for the sake of another. I will stay here, I wont let you go," He whispered, kissing her once more.

"Nor will I, Robin," She replied, tightening her grip on his hand.

_I'm never letting go..._

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N. **__SECOND STORY IS FINISHED!!!!!!!!! WOOO HOOOOO!!!!_

_I quite like that ending... sort of..._


End file.
